The present invention relates to a stroboscopic lamp synchronizing device and, particularly, to such stroboscopic lamp synchronizing device for a photographic camera adapted to be supplied electrically with a film sensitivity information and an information of a distance between the camera and an object to be photographed.
In the camera art, the so-called flashmatic mechanism has been known which, when a film sensitivity information and an information of a distance between a camera and an object to be photographed are supplied thereto, an iris diameter is automatically set so that a proper exposure can be provided. However, since the flashmatric mechanism has a flashmatic cam and, when supplied mechanically with the film sensitivity information and the distance information, functions to actuate the cam to mechanically control the iris diameter suitably. That is, the flashmatic mechanism is completely mechanical and sophisticated, causing a manufacturing cost to be high.